


Memories, it all just memories

by The_Rat_Ring



Series: The revolution [Homestuck] [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rat_Ring/pseuds/The_Rat_Ring
Summary: While the others havecelebrating the victory of the revolution. The Summoner remembers his past relationship with a certain purple blooded clown.[au where Signless and co beat the empire]
Relationships: Grand Highblood/The Summoner (Homestuck)
Series: The revolution [Homestuck] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865533
Kudos: 5





	Memories, it all just memories

"Alright everyone, i think we don't need to talk anymore about things we already know" The Summoner looked up at the other troll. They had finally defeated the Empire, not what anyone was expecting, not even themselves.  
The leaders were having a meeting about what they were gonna do, but it didn't go far, everyone was tried or ready to go and celebrate with the others.

"Everyone go get some rest, we have a lot ahead of us" Signless waved everyone off. The Summoner would have chosen partying any other day, but now, he was tired in more ways then one.

He walked past the humans and trolls, trying to nod and wave off anyone who recognized him. 

The taurus opened the door to his dark room, his eyes finally getting a break from the bright lights of the hallway.

The bronze flopped on his bed and sighed toeing his boots off and stretching out his wings. The one lamp in the corner looking like it needed a new bulb, just how he liked it.   
He looked around the room for his old lusus. They were probably out and about in some room, getting pestered by humans and trolls thinking their cute. He snickered a bit, the old fairybull loved the attention just like him. Everyone knew their were some lususi running around, so he wasn't worried about Bulldad getting hurt.

He let his thinkpan wonder, it mostly bring back old nice memories. When he sailed around with Mindfang, when he met Signless, joining the revolution. He smiled at the moments, even then he never thought they would win, that he would be *alive*.

He felt more tired then he ever did in his entire life, but somehow not enough to sleep like a grub, sadly. His mind flashed pictures of a previously familiar face of a certain purple juggalo. So his thinkpan decided to make him sad today, great. 

Fuck it, might as well daydream something if he can't sleep. The mutant let himself dose off into old memories.

The bronze blood was sprawled out on the huge bed and practically drowning in covers. Summoner, Rufioh at the time, was recently promoted up the ranks of the Cavalreapers. He doesn't remember what dumb and probably long ass title he had obtained, it didn't matter now.

He was waking up, blinking his eyes and stretching out his limbs and wings on a bed definitely way to big for him.

A deep, rough voice came from the other side of the room. "Wakin' up Fairy wings? Took ya long enough"

The Cavalreaper gave a little "Humph", still way to tried to come up with a comeback. It was another minute till he said something. He propped himself on his elbows, "What time is it?", Rufioh tried to remember where the damn clock was.

"Before you freak out, )(he decided to have everyone take a short break", 'breaks' was always no more then 3 days, "before we conquer the next planet"

Oh yeah, he successfully lead a large portion of the Cavalreapers to help conquer a planet for the empire, thats why he got promoted. "Oh, im assuming whatever time it is, its late, for me anyway" The Highblood gave an affirmative nod.

The lowblood noticed the absence of paint on the subjugglator's face. It's becoming more of an common occurrence.

**And then you betrayed him, even when he gave you so much vulnerability, he'll probably never forgive you.**  
**Shut it, he's trying to have a moment**

The winged troll wanted to touch the others face everytime he didn't have paint on. His face was soft and covered in easily traceable scars. The huge ruling highblood would melt between his fingers when he cradled his face and start a deep purring in his ribcage.

Heavy footsteps came towards the bed and the bronze felt it dent beneath a new weight as he rubbed his eyes. He looked up at the bigger troll and smirked "admiring the view?" The highblood smirked back and tilted his head towards him, Rufioh put his legs under himself and scooted up.

He put his hands on the others shoulders for balance as his met thier lips together. Kurloz put his hands on the mutants hips. He could most definitely break the others bones under his hands right now without trying. The fact that he didn't gave Rufioh an ego boost if he was being honest.  
"Flushed for you Rufioh"  
"Flushed for you too Loz"


End file.
